


Brighter than the sun

by migrating_coconut



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_drizzle, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Gay Disaster Draco Malfoy, Getting Together, HP Drizzle Fest 2020, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry Potter in a swimsuit, Humor, Inappropriate Erections, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/migrating_coconut/pseuds/migrating_coconut
Summary: Draco was promised a relaxing day at the beach. This was certainly not it!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 223
Collections: HP Drizzle Fest 2020





	Brighter than the sun

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I just wanted to write about Harry in a speedo and Draco being scandalised. The rest just happened.
> 
> Many thanks to [Dig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter) for the last minute beta!  
> Also, many thanks to all the fest mods for being so patient and accomodating!

Stupid Potter!

Stupid Potter with his stupid hair and his stupid tan, coming to the stupid beach with them like nothing’s happening! Draco would have a word with Granger afterwards.

“Come to the beach, Draco”, she said, “it’s just going to be us, you know, the usual group”. Well, the usual group they were definitely not!

Draco could take Weasley, hell, he even occasionally had fun hanging with him. Granted, he still could not see what was so great about him which deserved for Hermione Granger to go dreamy-eyed every time she talked about him, but hey, he wasn’t so bad after all. Draco could even tolerate Parvati Patil hanging off of Neville, even if it caused Pansy to give them the stink eye all day. But this, this was too much. Draco was not only surrounded by Gryffindors, an entire year’s worth, but he also had to deal with Potter.

Potter!

With his too green eyes, and his dark stubble, and his complete lack of any sense of decency. Because there was no other way to describe the bathing suit Potter was wearing.

And it wasn’t like Draco was a prude, really. His own bathing suit was easily one of the most provocative one could find in the entire Diagon Alley. Hell, his bathing shirt did not have any sleeves, his bottoms only went to mid-thigh, and it was tight all the way. Theo was blushing so hard the last time they had gone to the beach. And yet, no one could accuse him of being indecent.

But Potter, apparently, was not to be bound by such trivial things like society and fabric. Merlin no, he had to go to the beach without any swim shirt, with his body on full display. Draco could honestly not understand how Potter could go out with his chest bare for all to see and still appear to be so carefree. His nipples were out for Merlin’s sake!

And those bottoms! Not only were they skin tight, almost outlining what was inside, but they were also light blue. It would only take a little imagination for Draco to guess everything that was under them. Not that Draco did imagine anything of course! But _someone_ was bound to, and it was certainly not right to appear like this in public. There weren't even any legs on the suit. It was preposterous!

“Draco darling, you should really stop ogling Potter now, it’s unbecoming.”

Draco spluttered before throwing a glare at Pansy sitting beside him. “I am not ogling Potter.”

“Oh, right, that must be why there’s drool on your chin.”

Draco unconsciously brought his hand to his chin, and finding it dry, he quickly lowered it back down. He turned to his right, hoping that his scathing look would make Pansy cower under its weight or at least shut up, but she only seemed to grow more amused.

“I am not ogling”, he insisted, “I simply happen to gaze at the sea. It’s what you do at a beach.”

“Oh, of course! And from the entire beach you just happened to gaze at the exact point where Potter is coming out of the water, like a hot,wet Adonis, might I add.”

“Well, it’s not my fault he is parading at the beach practically naked.”

“He is hardly naked”, Pansy snorted and reached in her bag for the sunscreen.

“Of course you would say that, you are almost as indecent as he is”. Draco accepted the bottle and started applying the cream to Pansy’s shoulders and back, studiously avoiding to look anywhere behind her.

“I’ll have you know this is a bikini, and it’s the latest fashion in the muggle world. Even Granger’s got one under that shapeless thing she’s calling a dress. She actually took me shopping for it, in a place called ‘Harrods’. You would like it,” said Pansy.

Draco scoffed dismissively. “Granger may be smart but she hardly has any wizarding propriety. She has always dressed promiscuously, even if she’s not as bad as most muggleborns. You on the other hand should behave better than that.”

“Nonsense”, she said while taking back the lotion and putting the cap back on. “The world is going forward, I don’t see why _we_ shouldn’t.”

Draco opened his mouth to make a scathing response, but his voice got stuck in his throat when a shadow covered the sun and settled in front of him. A shadow with incredibly bad hair.

“Hi”, said the shadow and Draco felt a small sound leaving his throat.

“Hello Potter. Perfect timing, I was just thinking of joining Granger in the water. Keep Draco company for me, will you?”

Draco was going to throttle her. He made to turn towards her, but she was already up and heading to the water, hips swaying exaggeratedly. She was such a cow!

Draco sat back resigned, determined not to look at Potter’s way. Hopefully if he didn’t pay him any attention he would leave.

“So, Hermione told me you guys have been working together.”

“Mhmm”, Draco nodded.

“She seemed very impressed with you. She said you are brilliant.”

Honestly, why couldn’t he take a hint! Draco glanced at him sideways but his eyes strayed on Potter’s chest. He quickly looked back in front of him, seemingly fascinated with the sea. In the distance he could see Thomas and Longbottom chasing each other near the water while Weasley cheered them on, so he focused on them.

“She’s exaggerating. If anything, I’m doing grunt work, it is she that has the most ideas.”

“I don’t know about that. She told me the other day you solved an Arithmancy problem which had her stumped for weeks.”

“Well, yes. But she would get it eventually anyway, I just happened to have fresh eyes.” Draco looked sideways again before realising what he was doing. Potter was rubbing sunscreen on his shoulders and arms. Beneath the skin Draco could see muscles flexing as Potter worked the cream in his skin. He felt himself blush, and he had to close his eyes to try to avoid the twitch he felt in his groin.

Potter was still prattling about Granger, only now he was running his hands on his chest and abdomen. He extended his hand with the bottle towards Draco, turning his back and asking “Could you?”, and Draco was doomed. The vast expanse of tanned skin and broad, muscled shoulders was hypnotic, and Draco could not at the moment think of a reason why not.

He poured a dollop of cream on his hand and spread it on the back in front of him, and the feeling was electric. Potter’s skin was soft and warm from the sun, and Draco could swear at that moment that his palm had a direct connection to his cock, because it immediately came to life. He tried desperately to think of something else, anything, to make his arousal subside, but not even imagining Filch in a garter belt proved enough to make his cock behave. He thanked all the gods he knew Potter was facing the other way and no one else was close enough to witness his humiliation.

He finished applying the sunscreen, mumbled something about cooling off and hurried to get up and head to the water before anyone looked his way. He could feel his face burning hot with embarrassment, and for the first time in his life he cursed his skin for being so pale that for sure he looked like a beacon.

He was not however to be spared. He heard Potter behind him calling him to wait, saying he also wanted to swim, and they could go together. Draco rushed to reach the waves, his last hope was that Potter would not notice his predicament. The water was cold, and hopefully it would help, Draco thought for a second, but not even diving all at once in the freezing ocean could take his mind off the feel of Potter’s body under his hand. Draco could see in his head a hundred other things he wanted to do with his hands on Potter’s body, and his own body responded instantly to the idea.

When he was finally chest deep in the water he stopped and turned around, waiting for Potter who was still calling him. The waves were strong and Draco had to put effort to stay on the same spot until Potter reached closer. Erection or not, Draco could still realise it was not safe for him to be swimming alone when the currents were so powerful.

When Potter reached him though, Draco had to think again. Maybe being drawn into the sea would not be so bad after all! At least he would not have to look at Potter, eyes bright from the exercise, hair even wilder from the wind, sticking at the back of his neck. Draco tried not to look, he really did, but apparently he could no longer control any part of his body, because his eyes were following a drop of water running from Potter’s left shoulder, over his pecks which were -oh, Merlin!- so toned, passing next to a nipple -Salazar have mercy!-erect from the cold water, and Potter would not stop rambling about something but Draco had no clue what, because his ears were buzzing and his brain had stopped working on account of all his blood having rushed to his groin, and he was well and truly hard with no hope of it going down any time soon.

And Potter was now looking at him, apparently waiting for an answer to Merlin knew what he had said, because Draco certainly did not! So he leaned his head slightly to the side and he nodded, making a noncommittal sound, which was apparently the right thing to do because suddenly Potter’s hand were cupping his face his lips were touching Potter’s lips, and one more minute of this and Draco would come stronger than he ever had in his life, because Potter was kissing him like he had been waiting to do this forever.

Only, a moment later it was over, and Draco’s mind gave a groan and went back to work, while his eyes were struggling to see through the stars clouding everything.

“Erm, what were you saying?”

Potter laughed. “I said I really like you, and I've wanted to do this ever since I saw you at Ron’s birthday last year.”

“Oh.” And this time it was Draco kissing Potter, hand in those blasted hair of his that were actually quite soft, and Potter was making small sounds while he grabbed Draco’s waist and pulled their bodies flush together, the waves helping him destabilise Draco, who stumbled forward into Potter. And Potter was hard against his hip, and moaning in his mouth, hands roaming on Draco’s back, and Draco lost it.

He wrapped his legs around Potter’s hips pressing his own cock in Potter’s belly while his thigh was trapping Potter’s under it. He was feeling lightheaded, the world around him had stopped making any noise, and the only thing that mattered was Potter’s lips moving on his, and Draco was already addicted, but Potter was pulling back and Draco was not ready to let him go. He moaned in protest and bit gently on Potter’s lower lip and Potter groaned and held Draco’s body even closer to his, but he still stopped kissing Draco.

“Draco, wait.” He was out of breath, his lips were swollen pink, and his eyes were dark with lust, and Draco had never been more proud of anything he had ever accomplished. Everything else, all paled in comparison when it came to making a Potter such a mess. Potter was still not kissing him though, and that was wrong. Draco attacked his neck, nibbling and brushing his lips up and down until he found a spot that made Potter’s cock throb against his thigh. Potter groaned again and thrust once before he found his senses again and pulled Draco away from his throat.

“Draco, seriously, stop. I can’t take this anymore. I have been hard for way too long already.”

“Have you?”, Draco asked disinterestedly, trying to reach the other side of Potter’s neck. Potter held him away and Draco pouted.

“Yes. I’ve been hard ever since I saw you put sunscreen on Pansy. I kept thinking what other things your hands could do.”

“But I saw you after that, you seemed fine. And it’s not like this scrap of fabric you call a bathing suit can hide much.”

At that Potter blushed, and it was the most adorable thing Draco had seen. “Well, of course I wouldn’t walk around with a massive hard-on for everyone to see. I used a concealment charm, only it’s been bloody uncomfortable by itself, let alone for that long.”

“But you don’t have a wand on you.”

“Uhm, yeah. I may have done it wandlessly.” Potter combed his fingers through the hair at the back of his head self-consciously, and Draco decided he had to find ways to make Potter blush more often. He couldn’t decide which was hotter, Potter blushing or the fact he could do wandless magic of that level. Draco himself had not managed anything harder than first year spells and he had been practising for years.

And then another thought crossed his mind. “Wait, does this mean you were hard when you came to talk to me?”

“Uhhm…”

“You were, weren’t you?” Potter was blushing furiously and did not look directly at Draco and it turned out _this_ was the hottest thing Draco had ever seen. “I want so much to make you come right now!”

And this time, Potter did not try to stop Draco from reaching his lips while he ground his hips on Potter’s. Instead he let out a desperate moan, responding enthusiastically.

At some point cheers and catcalling had erupted behind them. Draco noticed it only now, and apparently so did Potter, because he stopped kissing him. Draco whined at the loss of Potter’s lips and tried to capture them again, but Potter disentangled himself from Draco and took one step back, tugging at Draco's hand.

"Come on, let's go somewhere away from them." He turned and swam away looking to see if Draco followed him at every other stroke.

And Draco could do nothing but follow him, mesmerised by the muscular back that was moving in front of him, glistening under the sun and inviting him to touch. And now he actually could!

So distracted Draco was that he did not notice they were far away from before, behind the line of rocks that were going into the sea, and completely secluded from the rest of the beach. His face was hot from the exertion and the sun that was now high up in the sky, scorching every part of Draco that was not in the water. Droplets of sweat were forming at his hairline, and he would definitely end up red as a lobster, but Draco didn’t care. The only important thing now was Potter, who had grabbed him by the waist and kissing him desperately, walking him backwards towards the wall of rocks, his hands searching for skin on Draco’s waist. And when he found it, Potter’s hands on his waist were a hundred times hotter than the sun, and Draco was willing to burn.

He wrapped his arms tighter around Potter, hands drawn immediately to that back that had taken over every thought. He felt Potter lifting up his shirt and spreading kisses at random on his chest before latching on his left nipple and laving it with his tongue. With his other hand he was slowly caressing Draco’s torso, moving down, down, past his waist, grabbing his hip for a moment and moving on the front of his leg, squeezing at his thigh once and moving on the inside of Draco’s thigh, his touch tantalising, maddening even on top of Draco’s swimming suit, before finally he felt Potter cup his groin, and he let out a breath he hadn’t realised he was holding. Both he and Potter groaned at the same time as Potter put the tiniest bit of pressure, and Draco’s cock responded with a violent throb.

Potter had moved from his nipple back to Draco’s throat, and he was sucking a particularly sensitive spot under Draco’s ear, warm body plastered on Draco’s side and his hips thrusting minutely on Draco’s hip in search of some friction.

“Potter. Please.” Draco was not sure what he was begging for, he only knew he could not take this much longer, he was already losing his mind. He wanted Potter to give him anything, everything!

And Potter understood, because with a broken whimper he gave one last thrust on his hip, sucked on his neck for a moment longer, and then he was in front of Draco and pulling Draco’s swimsuit down, tucking it under his balls before changing his mind and pushing it further down.

Draco was running his hands all over Potter’s body, stopping to pinch here and rub a little there, every ridge and hollow on Potter’s torso driving his need up and up, until he could no longer stay away from the tiny swimsuit that was trying valiantly to keep Potter’s cock contained, yet seemed ready to burst at any moment.

“Oh Merlin! This swimsuit… This should fucking be illegal!”

“You like it then?”

But Draco could only let out a moan because at the same moment he felt Potter’s hand wrapping around his erection and starting to move. He leaned back for a moment, trying with all he had to keep from coming this soon, but he knew he would not last long. He passed his palm lightly over the bulge in Potter’s swimsuit before burying his hand inside and gripping Potter’s cock. He noticed with satisfaction that Potter’s hand faltered on his own, and moved experimentally upwards, circling the head with a firm grip. Potter was panting on his neck, and when Draco spread the precome gathered on Potter’s cock he stopped breathing altogether. Potter pulled back, batted Draco’s hand away, pushed his own swimsuit down, and circled both their cocks with his hand.

Draco was dead and had gone to Heaven! There was no other explanation for how good this felt. Waves of pleasure travelled all over his body before landing on his groin, and the thrill was quickly building low in his belly. Potter was working their erections with both his hands now, and the idea of how this was Potter’s cock touching his drove Draco higher and higher. He was floating in a cloud of warmth and bliss, enveloped by piercing green eyes and aborted moans, and Draco felt like they had been like this for eternity, yet eternity was but a moment.

He looked down and he saw the head of his cock peeking out of Potter’s hand, pressing against Potter’s cock, he felt Potter’s other hand cupping his balls and rolling them in his palm, and this was his undoing. Suddenly the dam broke and he felt the tension which had gathered in his lower belly burst in his groin and then out. His knees gave in, and only Potter’s body was keeping him upright, his own body wracked by shivers all over, and then melting in Potter’s. Vaguely behind the rushing in his ears he heard Potter moan quietly, then grunt, and he felt wet warmth spreading on him. His cock gave another throb, and one last shudder of pleasure ran through him before his body gave out, exhausted and satisfied.

On his shoulder, Potter was still trying to catch his breath, but that was not stopping him from giving Draco’s neck small kisses. Draco could not tell how long they stayed like this, but he didn’t mind. The sun had moved lower in the sky and Potter was warm and golden in his arms, smelling of sea and desire, and he was now looking at him with those eyes and a fond expression.

“This was… Well…”

“Unexpected”, said Draco, suddenly nervous again.

“Yeah”. Potter seemed unsure now.

Only, Draco could not lose this chance. At least not because of his stupid insecurity. He gathered all his nerve and tried again.

“Amazing”

“Yeah?” Potter now seemed relieved. “Does this mean you’re saying yes?”

And well, now Draco was confused again. “Yes to what?”

“Diner tomorrow. I asked you before but you never answered.”

Draco had no idea when had that happened. But then again, with Potter practically naked in front of him, how could he be expected to actually hear what was being said?

Still, he heard that now. And he would not let this, whatever it was that was starting between them, get away from him. He smiled and pressed a kiss on Potter’s lips for a moment.

“Yes. I am saying yes, Harry.”


End file.
